danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 2 - Case 6
This case took place over the weekend of July 4th, 2014. During the week of this murder, Hope had been captured by Monobear. The victim was found in the art room. This crime scene is the second to have interference from one of Monobear's moles. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. There is also a log for the actual murder here. Monobear File Victim: Betty Grof Location of body: Art Room Estimated time of death: 2:24 AM Cause of death: Broken neck Investigation Art Room * Missing shoes, feet look like they were chewed on * Body tied with easy to break art wire * Wearing blue dress * Dress skirt ripped by hand * Scrap of blue fabric in hand * A list with the letters A, B and C listed, with B checked off * Flower crown on her head Second Floor Hallway * Torn blue fabric that matches Betty's dress Greenhouse B * Shoes spat out by Audrey III * Bouquet lying on the ground Fourth Floor Hallway * Puddles on the floor * Arrow embedded in the wall Music Room * Piano broken in half * Bow lying on the floor Fifth Floor Hallway * More puddles Game Room * Broken pool table Pool * Boxes of tea thrown into the pool Bar * Smashed bottles by the wall * Bar riddled with holes * Puddles from booze and water Kitchen * Open bag of almonds Betty's Room * Half empty bottle of wine * Two wine glasses, one full * Wine has an almond smell * Nearly empty plastic baggie * Powdered residue that smells like almonds in the bag * Pillow that's been stabbed multiple times Trial Execution - I Scream You Scream Unanimous votes cast for Simon Petrikov, Monobear brings the gavel down on yet another correctly guessed blackened. Simon is brought into the center of a plywood representation of the Ice King's castle. Sitting on the throne is the cursed crown, but before he can have a good look at the rest of the surroundings, Monobears dressed as Flame Princess, Finn, and Princess Bubblegum advance towards him. In a panic, he attempts to escape through the doors only to find they're false, only painted on the plywood. Seeing the crown again, he approaches it and picks it up, staring at it. For a moment, the Monobears hesitate, wondering if he's going to adorn it, but Simon ends up throwing it at the bears instead. It hits MonoFinn and MonoFlame Princess becomes instantly riled, and takes out a flamethrower back upon Simon. Taking a step back at the turn of events, the chamber is soon filled with flames so bright that they block sight. However, they don't block the agonizing screams from Simon as he's burned alive. When the fires die to charcoal and ash, MonoFinn and both MonoPrincesses are found sitting around the smoldering remains of the throne, laughing, and enjoying bowls of pink ice cream. Aftermath well we know there's another mole now Memorable Moments Trivia Category:Round 2 Category:Cases